The Mad Bomber
by Yami Yue
Summary: A Hiei and Kurama fic. One stormy day a mysterious redhead walks into Hiei's life. Will Hiei manage to help the redhead in his hour of need or fall trying?


* * *

Author's Note: This is a story I wrote a while back, but never posted. It's just a simple one shot Hiei and Kurama tale that I hope you'll like. crosses fingers Hopefully I'll have a new tale up for you in another week or two that will be _much_ longer.

* * *

The Mad Bomber  
By Yami Yue 

Rain poured down mercilessly soaking any and everything unlucky enough to be outside with its cold wet raindrops .Hiei sat at his desk looking out the window, a bored expression upon his boyish face. Though he was bored out of his mind, he was glad that he wasn't outside getting soaked in the wicked storm that had come suddenly. The office of Spirit World Detective Agency was unusually silent. Hiei was glad of that also. His partner, Yusuke wasn't in yet and it didn't surprise the dark haired fire apparition a bit. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if Yusuke showed up at all today due to the bad weather.

Hiei had decided to wait until the rain let up a bit before heading home himself, if Yusuke did not show up in the next few hours. In the meantime, he had some paperwork to catch up on. Hiei turned his attention back to said paperwork, a report on a minor C class demon who had entered the human world illegally and was apprehended a few days ago by Hiei himself. The detective agency might look like any other private eye's office but this agency dealt with demons and apparitions of the Makai who lived in the human realm or broke the law there. It wasn't an easy job but it kept Hiei out of the Makai prison system, so he did it, albeit grudgingly at times.

A shock of red hair caught Hiei's attention from the corner of his eye and he turned to look out the window. A red haired individual was approaching the building. The person was huddled in a heavy jacket with no umbrella, getting drenched in the storm. Hiei actually felt sorry for whoever it was. It was quite a pitiful sight. The redhead soon vanished from sight as he or she entered the building.

Moments later a slim redhead entered. At first Hiei couldn't tell if the redhead was male or female, but after a moment of careful study decided the redhead was male. His clothing was thoroughly drenched from the downpour outside as well as his long red hair. Irritably, he brushed his rain soaked locks from his face. He had a handsome face, and the most dazzling green eyes Hiei had ever seen. It was just too bad the rain had soaked him so. It gave him a look that was akin to a drowned rat. It didn't suit the handsome redhead at all, even if he did carry it better than anyone else would have.

"Is Mr. Urameshi in?" the newcomer asked. Hiei shook his head. "Yusuke's out at the moment and I doubt he'll be back anytime soon," he answered. The redhead frowned, and Hiei thought it looked out of place on such a handsome face. "Could you give him a message for me then?" the redhead asked. Hiei nodded. "Tell him to meet Shuichi Minamino tonight. It's very important," he said then turned and headed for the door. "Where?" Hiei asked. "He'll know," the redhead answered then left just as quietly as he'd entered. Hiei watched from the window as the man emerged from the building and hurried to get out of the storm. Hiei wondered how the redhead even knew Yusuke. The only ones who came to them were demons or apparitions wanting to hire a private detective. Hiei hadn't sensed any demonic energy at all in the redhead, he appeared to be completely human. Still, Hiei knew that appearances were deceiving and decided he would find out more about this mysterious Shuichi Minamino from Yusuke.

Yusuke came in late as usual. Hiei looked up as his raven haired partner entered the room. It was a wonder he showed up at all due to the bad weather. The fire apparition smirked mentally. Keiko probably made him come. "You had a visitor," Hiei informed his partner as he once again turned his attention to his work. Yusuke looked curiously at him. "Who?" he asked. "Shuichi Minamino." Hiei answered. "He said to meet him tonight, it's very important," Yusuke frowned. "I hope he hasn't gotten himself into trouble again," he said more to himself than to Hiei. "Why don't you come with me?" he suggested. "This could turn out to be better than some crap case Koemna's sure to give us," Hiei nodded, already this was becoming more interesting than anything Koemna had given them. Besides, Hiei did not want to pass up the chance to see the cute redhead again.

* * *

That night Hiei accompanied Yusuke to a club called Sub Rosa. As soon as they entered the club, a tall male with orangish red hair approached them. "What are _you _doing here Urameshi?" he questioned. "Shuichi sent me," Yusuke answered. The carrot top looked unconvinced. "Look Kuwabara I'm just here to see what he wants," Yusuke said. "It's not like I came to bust up the place," Kuwabara frowned. "Alright, but if you gotta fight, take it outside ok?" he responded. "I'm still trying to make extra money to make up for the damage you did last time," "Yeah, yeah," Yusuke responded walking away. Hiei started to follow, but Kuwabara suddenly blocked his path. "Sorry kid, you can't be in here," he said. "Ya gotta be 21 or over," With a smirk he showed Kuwabara his ID. It was times like this he was glad Koemna had gotten him at the necessary identification and papers in the human world. It made things so much easier. Kuwabara looked over the ID, but still gave Hiei a suspicious glance as he handed it back. Without a word the fire apparition took it and went after Yusuke. 

They sat at a table close to the stage. Hiei looked around and had to admit it was a nice club. It was modeled after the style of the 1930's and 40's jazz clubs, with round cloth covered tables and soft jazz music playing. As Hiei looked around he couldn't help but notice that all the tables were filling up quickly and those at the tables around them seemed to be waiting for something. Just as Hiei was about to ask Yusuke where Shuichi was the lights dimmed. Onstage the lights went up and there at the piano was the handsome redhead. Hiei could hardly believe the gorgeous male onstage was the same waterlogged redhead he'd met that morning. "Guess, we'll have to wait till he's done," Yusuke said, breaking into Hiei's thoughts. "At least we can get something to drink, he might be up there a while,"

Hiei ignored his partner. His attention was solely on the redhead seated at the piano. The club quieted as he began to play and went nearly silent when he began to sing. Only the soft noises coming from the bar, the clearing of tables, or waitresses bringing drinks to tables could be heard. All conversation had ceased as the while club listened to Shuichi sing. Hiei didn't really focus on the words. However, he found he liked the sound of the redhead's voice. It was soft but not overly so, and distinctly masculine although not deep. Hiei was spellbound, watching Shuichi's nimble fingers move across the piano keys with obvious skill. His eyes moved back to the redhead's nearly angelic face watching the well formed lips move as he sang. He found himself wanting to hear more when the song ended and the handsome redhead left the stage.

He joined Hiei and Yusuke a few minutes later. Upon closer inspection Hiei could see that the redhead had not slept well recently. He looked worried and his beautiful green eyes seemed slightly dulled, as though normally they'd be more vivid and lively. Something was wrong and he had come to Yusuke for help. What Hiei couldn't understand was why. What was their connection?

"I'm glad you could make it Yusuke," Shuichi said, breaking Hiei's train of thought. "…and I see you've brought someone with you," "This is my partner, Hiei," Yusuke informed him. Shuichi smiled and extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you," Hiei shook his hand, but unsure of what to say, said nothing in return. Shuichi's hand was soft and smooth and Hiei couldn't help but notice how well they fit into his own.

Shuichi sat so that he was facing both detectives. "So spill, What's happened?" Yusuke said as he lit a cigarette. Shuichi took it before Yusuke could put it to his lips. The raven haired detective looked shocked as Shuichi put the stolen cigarette between his lips. "Didn't know you smoked," Yusuke commented. Kurama smiled charmingly at him. "There's a lot about me you still don't know detective," he said. "…but you're right, normally I don't smoke," Yusuke lit up a second cigarette and began to smoke it. Shuichi set a newspaper clipping in front of the detectives. "…but considering what's just happened, can you blame me?"

For a while neither the redhead or Yusuke said a word, but contently smoked. Yusuke's eyes were upon the article, moving side to side as he read. Once he had finished he looked back up at Shuichi. "You could say trouble has once again come looking for me," Shuichi said as Hiei leaned slightly to read the headline. In big, bold, black letters across the top of the page were the words _The mad bomber strikes again ! _ Yusuke frowned. "You don't think it's _him_ do you?" he asked. "There's no doubt in my mind that it is," Shuichi answered. "Last night I came home to discover this…" he continued, handing Yusuke a small slip of paper, on it were written the words _Return to me._

"…he has the one I care for most Yusuke," Shuichi said softly. Hiei looked from one to the other, hoping one of them would explain what was going on. He didn't like being treated as if he weren't there. "Your girlfriend?" the shorter raven haired male asked. Shuichi shook his head. "No, my sister," he answered. "He'll kill her if I don't come back to work for him,"

Yusuke frowned. "You can't do that," he said. "What choice do I have?" Shuichi responded. "We both know Karasu controls the criminal underworld in the Makai, now he wishes to do the same here," "Look, give me and Hiei a chance to find Sata, before you do anything," Yusuke said. Kurama nodded in agreement and put out his cigarette. Suddenly, Yusuke's cell phone chirped. With a frown he pulled it from his pocket. "Oh great, it's Koemna," he muttered as he picked it up. After a brief conversation he hung up and stood to his feet. "Fill Hiei in on everything," Yusuke told Shuichi. "I've got to go take care of something," "I'll meet you at your place later Hiei,"

A moment later he was out the door leaving Hiei and Shuichi alone. The redhead scanned the room, something Hiei had noticed him doing the whole time they'd been sitting together. "This isn't the place for the conversation we need to have," Shuichi said softly. "I'm sure my apartment is being watched and probably the club too," "By Karasu?" Hiei asked. Shuichi nodded. "We need someplace to talk without being spied upon," Hiei sighed. "We'll go to my place," he said. "Would you mind if I stayed for a while?" Shuichi asked. "It's not like you've got anyplace else to go," Hiei said with a shrug. "Do you at least have some of your things?" Shuichi nodded. "Meet you in the alley behind the club in 10 minutes?" Shuichi asked. Hiei nodded.

Shuichi rose from the table and headed over to the bar where Kuwabara was pouring drinks. After a few words, the handsome redhead went backstage. Hiei waited a while before rising from the table and going out the front door. Thankfully the rain had stopped earlier in the day. As he waited the last few minutes before joining Shuichi, Hiei scanned the area for potential threat. He sensed two low class apparitions nearby. Hiei walked slowly away from the club's entrance. Being careful not to be seen, the fire apparition lifted the bandanna that covered his third eye.

He stepped toward the low class apparitions and the moment they caught sight of him, he unleashed his powers. It only took a moment for him to read their minds and find out that they had in fact been sent to watch Shuichi. In the next moment they lay passed out, stunned momentarily. Unfortunately, he had not been able to discover the whereabouts of Sata Minamino, or where Karasu himself hid. The two apparitions had been hired only a short time ago by Karasu himself. Hiei used his jagon to erase their memories of him. By the time they awakened he and Shuichi would be long gone.

* * *

Hiei replaced the bandanna covered his third eye and quickly entered the ally behind the club. Shuichi was waiting for him with a small bag slung over his shoulder. It was apparent that whatever he'd packed it wasn't much. Quickly, the duo made their way from the club, down the street where Hiei and Yusuke's office was. There, they climbed aboard Hiei's midnight black motorcycle and sped off toward Hiei's apartment. 

As they made their way to his apartment Hiei couldn't help but feel the handsome redhead was familiar, even though he was sure they had never met before. It made the fire apparition wonder how the human had gotten mixed up with Karasu, a demon crime lord often referred to as "the Mad Bomber" due to his ability to create bombs with his energy and his love of destruction. Hiei also wondered how Yusuke knew about it. Obviously, the two of them had worked together in the past.

It wasn't long before Hiei was unlocking the door to his apartment and ushering Shuichi inside. The handsome redhead set his bag down near the sofa and sat down. Hiei locked the door behind them and sat in a chair across from his guest. "I suppose I should do as Yusuke requested and fill you in," Shuichi said softly. "…but first could I trouble you for a glass of water?" Hiei nodded, then rose and headed into the kitchen.

Shuichi looked around the living room of the apartment while Hiei was in the kitchen. The room was neat and sparsely decorated. There were no photos lying about , nor really anything else for that matter. The redhead almost felt as if he were in a furniture display and not a real living room. Shuichi guessed Hiei didn't use the living room much.

Hiei returned a few moments later with a glass of water and handed it to his guest. Shuichi thanked him and took a sip, before setting the glass down. He reached into his bag and handed Hiei a photograph. The image was of the handsome redhead with an arm around the shoulders of a lovely raven haired female with beautiful jade green eyes. They were both smiling and dressed in eveningwear. Judging by the way they were dressed Hiei assumed the photo had been taken at the club. "You two don't look very much alike," Hiei commented. Shuichi smiled, his eyes seeming to sparkle with inner laughter. "There's a reason for that," he said. " I didn't want people to realize our kinship right away," Hiei glanced up at Shuichi with a raised eyebrow. "I suppose it would help if I told you how we got into this situation," the redhead said. "Yes," Hiei agreed as he handed back the photo. "It would,"

Shuichi touched the photograph and the image seemed to shift and flicker before Hiei's eyes. In the place of the smiling red haired young man and a smiling raven haired young lady were two identical, silver haired, golden eyed, youko. Hiei's eyes widened in shock. He recognized the male youko immediately. "Kurama," he murmured, not realizing that he had spoken. . "Yes, Hiei, it's me," Shuichi said as the photo returned to it's original state. "I thought you were killed," Hiei murmured. Kurama smiled. "So had everyone else, so I had hoped," he said. "I wanted to tell you the moment I saw you, but I was afraid it might have been overheard. I doubt Karasu knew that you were close to me and Kuronue, I want to keep it that way as long as possible,"

"Where is Kuronue?" Hiei asked. Kurama closed his eyes. Even though it had been years, the pain still lingered and was as fresh as the day it was inflicted. Hiei had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he waited for Kurama to answer. "Karasu killed him," Kurama said softly. Hiei's eyes widened in shock.

He was stunned. Poor Kuronue. Though Hiei had not been as close to the other apparition as Kurama, Kuronue had still been a good friend and Hiei felt the pain of his loss. Gently, he took Kurama's hand, causing the redhead to open his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that," Hiei said softly. Kurama gave his friend a sad smile. "I suppose I should tell you what happened," Kurama said as Hiei released his hand. Hiei nodded.

Kurama sat back and closed his eyes. "You were right Hiei, Kuronue and I should never have joined Karasu," Kurama said. "I wish I had listened to you. Maybe then, Kurounue would still be alive, and we wouldn't have fought and gone our separate ways," Kurama opened his eyes and looked over at his friend. "Do you remember that day Hiei?" he asked. "Of course I do," Hiei replied. "One doesn't easily forget the separation from a friend," Kurama nodded. They both fell silent, lost in the memory of years past.

_Ten years ago…_

Hiei, Kurama and Kuroune sat in the back of a modest tavern. Under the table Kuroune's hand was linked with Kurama's. Hiei took a sip of the ale from his cup. He watched the two lovers out of the corner of his eye as Kurama stole a quick kiss from his lover. The fire apparition could not deny that he was in love with the devastatingly handsome silver fox. Unfortunately, Kurama had Kuronue and the two of them were quite smitten with each other. Hiei had no intention of coming between the pair, and had resigned himself to being in love with Kurama, knowing it would never be returned.

"Kura, I think little Hiei has a crush on you," Kuronue whispered into the ear of his beloved. Kurama gave his lover a wicked smile. "Are you proposing that we invite him into our bed?" the fox replied. Kuronue playfully smacked Kurama's arm. "No, I just thought you should know," Kuronue informed him. "You have nothing to fear Kuronue," Kurama soothed. "I have no plans of perusing him, besides, I think Hiei is much too honorable a person to act on his feelings since I am with you," "He at least has more honor than these serving girls," Kuronue said with a frown. "They've been throwing themselves at you ever since we came in here," Kurama chuckled softly. "Like I said, you have nothing to fear Kuronue," he said and squeezed his lover's hand.

Hiei could feel the fox studying him, and it distracted him from observing a male apparition at the bar. Hiei turned his head to glance at his friends. He was about to ask "What?" but approaching footsteps caught his attention. The male apparition he had been observing was walking toward their table. He was dressed in all black, blending in with his long raven hair. His eyes made Hiei shudder inwardly, they were cold, calculating, with malice underlying it all, the eyes of a madman.

"You must be the infamous Youko Kurama," the man said. Kurama's face was set in a neutral expression. "If I were, would I tell you?" Kurama asked. "Perhaps after I state my name and business here you will," Karasu replied, his eyes solely upon the silver haired youko. "My name is Karasu, and I seek the notorious silver fox in order to invite him to join my organization," he said. Hiei's face didn't show the surprise he felt at this revelation. Karasu's _organization_ consisted of thugs and murderers, why would he want Kurama? The fox was an expert thief, not an assassin.

"If you are interested, return here tomorrow and I will meet you," Karasu said then turned to walk away. "I sincerely hope to see you Kurama," he murmured, over his shoulder and continued on his way to the door. Hiei narrowed his eyes. He took an immediate dislike to Karasu. There was a sinister, destructive madness about him that unnerved the swordsman.

"Well boys, what do you think?" Kurama asked. "You aren't seriously thinking of joining that madman are you?" Hiei replied. "I don't see the harm in seeing what he has to offer," Kurama said. Hiei looked at his friend in shock. "I don't believe this," Hiei said. "Karasu is nothing more than the leader of some brute force gang, what could he possibly have to offer us?" "Power," Kurama replied. "…and surely someone as well known in the criminal underworld as he, has connections and information we could use to our advantage," Hiei stood. "I want no part of Karasu or his so called organization," he said. "If you're wise you won't either," With that Hiei headed out the door.

The next morning Kurama and Kuronue went to meet with Karasu. Hiei was gone when they returned. Somehow, he knew that his friends had joined with Karasu. He was determined not to do the same. He left a brief note of farewell and essentially vanished afterward. Kurama had been saddened by the loss of his friend. The trio had been together for three years and somehow had become close. Kuronue too was saddened by Hiei's departure. Though he had not become as close to the swordsman as Kurama had, he had come to realize that despite whatever Hiei felt for the fox it was out of respect for him and his relationship with Kurama that Hiei had never breathed a word of his feelings. For that Kuroune's respect had grown.

"Kurounue and I missed you a great deal when you left," Kurama said, breaking the silence. "He never did give up looking for you," "…and you?" Hiei asked. Kurama smiled. "Not until I was forced into hiding here," he admitted. "What happened Kurama?" Hiei asked. The handsome redhead sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned back on the sofa. "For years, Kuronue and I worked for Karasu," he began. "He had us steal information, secrets, and other things of that nature. Whatever else we stole was our own," "In return he would give us information on items he knew we would take interest in," he continued " and he helped us fence some of the items we stole," "As the years passed I realized that Karasu was making plans for me," Kurama said as he opened his eyes. "He even made me his second in command, but he made bluntly clear that he wanted me to be more than that. He wanted me as his lover,"

"You refused didn't you?" Hiei asked. "Yes," Kurama answered, a look of bitterness marring his handsome features. "I refused to become his lover and he killed Kuronue because of it," "What did you do?" Hiei asked. Kurama sighed. "There was nothing I could do but try to escape," he replied. "I heard the authorities up in Spirit World were looking to apprehend Karasu and end his crime organization. So, I discovered the identity of the lead detective on the case and decided to bargain my freedom with information," "I'm assuming your plan worked since you're here, and Karasu is looking for you," Hiei sated. "Not quite as well as I hoped," Kurama corrected. "Yusuke was unable to apprehend Karasu, he slipped away somehow," "Koemna is sure there was a double agent among his forces," he continued. "Hn, that must be why Yusuke worked alone until I came along," Hiei commented. "Only on occasion has he ever sent reinforcements from Spirit World,"

"How did you end up working with Yusuke?" Kurama asked. "I got arrested attempting to steal from King Emna's vault," Hiei answered. "I had a choice, serve jail time or work with Yusuke," Kurama smiled. "Smart choice," he replied. "I hear the jails of Spirit World aren't the best known for their hospitality," "I suppose it's safe to say you've never had the pleasure of experiencing a stay yourself," Hiei responded. Kurama smirked. "Oh quite safe," he replied. "I've made it a point to avoid it at all costs. I've done a pretty good job of it so far, wouldn't you say?"

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Hiei felt Yusuke's familiar spirit energy and rose to answer the door. "About time you got here Detective," Hiei said as he opened the door for the taller raven haired male. "Yeah, yeah," Yusuke murmured as he entered. "You know how Koemna gets when he actually has information," "_Useful_ information?" Hiei questioned. Yusuke nodded and fished his pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Hiei glared at them. "Not in here, I don't want you corrupting Kurama with your filthy habit," He said. "I guess that means you've been filled in," Yusuke responded as he stuffed the cigarettes back into his pocket. "More like we were catching up," Kurama said softly from the sofa. "You arrived before we could begin reminiscing about old times,"

Yusuke gave the redhead a curious look. "Hiei and I knew each other before I got mixed up with Karasu," Kurama explained. "So, what did Koemna tell you?" Hiei asked before Yusuke could start asking questions. "You said it was helpful and that I find hard to believe," Yusuke chuckled at that and followed the shorter raven haired male into the living room. "Karasu's been busy since his arrival in the human world," Yusuke said. "The guy we read about in the paper, that'd been blown to bits was his fourth victim, all of them were high ranking crime bosses," "No one has been able to figure out what explosives were used, and now he's got the whole underworld in shakin' in their boots,"

Kurama frowned. "Karasu doesn't need explosives," he said softly. "He creates his bombs through manipulating his energy," Hiei and Yusuke stared at their red haired friend with wide eyed surprise. Kurama closed his eyes as the memory of Kuronue being brutally slaughtered by an onslaught of Karasu's bombs. He opened his eyes again at feeling his hand gently being squeezed. Hiei's face showed no expression but his eyes held sympathy and grief. "He used this gruesome talent of his to kill Kuronue didn't he?" Hiei asked. Kurama nodded. Hiei shuddered at that knowledge.

"Karasu has taken over the "territories" of the crime lords he's killed, and it's been rumored that he's taken an interest in property on the riverfront," Yusuke continued, deciding not to comment on what he'd just witnessed. "It seems he's taken an interest in warehouses," Kurama murmured. "Yeah, but what for?" Yusuke asked. "Weapons…drugs…?" "No, Karasu has always expressed little interest in those things," Kurama answered. "What he's always wanted was to be the sole controller of the Makai's most taboo black market trade," Hiei frowned in disgust. "Slaves," the shorter raven haired male murmured. Kurama nodded. "He spoke of it often to me," the youko said. "I suppose it was his way of trying to impress me," "I'd say it didn't work too well, after all you came to Koemna for help to get away from this guy," Yusuke commented. Kurama smiled. "He was just flattering himself if he thought I'd willingly become his lover," he said. "I only joined up with him for the information and fences he provided. It helped to make thieving a bit simpler,"

Hiei nodded at this. Having experienced the difficulty of getting information and finding fences who would pay a decent price for stolen goods could be difficult at times. In that sense he couldn't blame the fox for wanting to make his life a little easier. Too bad his plan had come back to bite him in the rear, when all was said and done. "So, what's our next step?" Hiei asked. "You should guard Kurama," Yusuke replied. "Let's face it, you're a lot faster and better for the job than I am," "And what are you going to do?" Hiei asked as Yusuke rose to his feet," For now I'm gonna go home and get some sleep, but tomorrow I'm going to do some digging around and see if I can't find out which warehouse Karasu's planning to buy," Yusuke answered. "Who knows, maybe I'll find out if he's got any other properties I can snoop around," "Do you have a picture of your sister I could borrow Kurama?" Yusuke asked. "Maybe I can find out if anyone's seen her,"

Kurama nodded and began rummaging through his bag. He took a wallet sized picture of Sata and handed it to the taller, raven haired detective. "Thanks, I'll give it back to you," Yusuke said. Kurama nodded. "I'll let you guys know what I find," Hiei rose to lock the door behind the detective. When he turned to face Kurama once more he noticed the fox's fatigue. "It's late," Hiei noted, making a motion for Kurama to follow him. "You take my room," Kurama picked up his bag and followed Hiei into his bedroom.

The fire apparition's room was neat and surprisingly tidy. Simply and tastefully decorated, it seemed that Hiei did nothing more than sleep in this room and possibly not often at that. Vaguely Kurama wondered where the fire apparition spent most of his nights. Did Hiei have a lover or girlfriend he spent time with? Wisely, the fox decided not to ask. Hiei had always been quite tight-lipped about his past, and Kurama doubted that had not changed in the years they had spent apart.

As the fox set his bag down he noticed Hiei removing one of the pillows from the bed. "If I'm to take your bed then where will you sleep?" Kurama asked. "The couch," Hiei answered. Kurama shook his head. "The bed is more than big enough for both of us, I see no reason why we can't share," he suggested. Hiei gave a slight nod and replaced the pillow. Without a word the fire apparition turned down the bed, then headed into the adjoining bathroom he laid out a towel and washcloth for Kurama before returning to the bedroom.

"I laid out a towel and washcloth if you want to shower," Hiei said . Kurama smiled gratefully at his friend. "Thank you," Kurama said softly as he took his pajamas from his bag. Hiei just nodded in response and watched as Kurama headed into the bathroom. Hiei mentally sighed, even after ten years his feelings for the fox hadn't changed. He hoped having Kurama under his roof wouldn't complicate things. Then again,things had become complicated already. Kurama hadn't been back in his life for more than a few hours and he found himself wondering if he should confess his feelings to the fox.. Hiei quickly decided the best thing to do was concentrate on helping Yusuke find the fox's sister, the matter of his feelings for Kurama would have to wait. It would be extremely bad timing to bring the matter up now.

The next day, Hiei decided to follow Kurama to the Sub Rosa club. Just as he expected, there were two new low class apparitions watching the club. Karasu hadn't wasted any time in replacing the ones Hiei had disposed of the night before. He saw no need to dispose of these just yet. Kurama could handle them if need be and Hiei wouldn't be far. Hiei waited a few minutes, making sure all was well before heading to the office.

Yusuke hadn't come in. That was no surprise. Hiei suspected the raven haired detective was snooping around the warehouse district, trying to get information on Karasu. Hiei hoped Yusuke had some luck. Any information he found would be of help in finding Kurama's sister and getting her back unharmed. Karasu was known for his brutal cruelty and Hiei did not want Sata to experience that.

The fire apparition tensed as he sensed the energy of another demon approaching. He cursed when he realized it was Karasu. Hiei wasn't exactly sure what the raven haired fiend wanted but he was sure that it had something to do with Kurama and his sister. Leader of the Makai criminal underworld or not, he was going to make Karasu pay for messing with his fox. Hiei shook his head at his possessiveness. Kurama was _not _his, at least not yet.

The door opened and Karasu entered. As always he was dressed in a black suit that was clearly tailored to hug his thin frame. Hiei wasn't sure he liked the fact that he and Karasu both had raven hair and dressed in black. He would rather have nothing in common with the fiend. "So, the rumors are true, you have become one of Koemna's lackeys," Karasu said. "Too bad you didn't join up with me when Kurama and Kuronue did, you wouldn't be in this situation," "What do you want?" Hiei asked. "Obviously, you didn't come here to check up on me,"

"I'm sure you can guess what I want," Karasu said. "After all you seem quite clever," Hiei's eyes thinned a little, letting his irritation with the fiend be known. "Your partner is looking into things he shouldn't," Karasu said. "I'm sure you'd hate to see him get hurt," "If he comes in I'll relay your message to him," Hiei said. "Unfortunately he's the stubborn, foolish type," "Just hope he wises up," Karasu said as he turned to head for the door.

"By the way, I saw Kurama come here yesterday. He was looking for Yusuke no doubt. Kindly let him know that if he wants his sister returned to him safely, to meet me tomorrow at midnight, on the Southside pier," Karasu said. "If he agrees to be at my side as my lover and second in command, I will return the girl unharmed," "…and if he refuses?" Hiei asked. "He won't see dear, sweet Sata again then would he?" Karasu replied. "At least not alive anyway," With that the violet eyed fiend left. Hiei scowled as he fought to keep his energy from rising in response to his anger. He would kill Kurama himself before letting the fox agree to such a thing. Hiei's stomach turned at the thought of Kurama with that sadistic freak.

When the day came to an end Hiei's anger had not diminished in the slightest. Not only did he remain angry at Karasu's demand, but he'd become increasingly worried about Yusuke who had yet to return or report in and Kurama who was now in more danger than ever.

When Hiei arrived at the Sub Rosa Club the two low class apparitions were still there. Hiei evaded them easily by cloaking his energy and using his speed to enter the club. Kurama was on stage at the piano as he had been the night before. Hiei quickly seated himself at an empty table near the stage. "Hi Hiei," came a feminine voice. Hiei turned to face Yusuke's girlfriend Keiko. "Yusuke hasn't been here by chance has he?" Hiei asked. Keiko shook her head. "He'd better show up soon though, we're supposed to go out tonight," she answered. "Do you want anything to drink?" "Just water, I'm not staying long," Hiei said. Keiko nodded then headed off to get his order.

Kurama finished the song he'd been playing and the audience applauded. The fox took a bow and left the stage. A few minutes later he joined Hiei at the table.

"Have you heard from Yusuke yet?" Kurama asked. "No, and it's not like him to go this long without word," Hiei answered. A frown marred Kurama's handsome face. Hiei's cell phone rang, making them both jump at the shrill noise. Hiei snatched the irritating device from his belt and answered it. "What is it Koemna?" Hiei asked. "Hiei, Yusuke's been hurt," the godling informed him. Hiei bit back a curse. "Where is he now?" Hiei asked. "Nakayama General Hospital" Koemna answered. "We're on our way," Hiei informed him. "Is your shift over?" Hiei asked Kurama as he hung up his cell phone. "Yes, why?" Kurama answered. "Yusuke managed to land himself in the hospital," Hiei informed the redhead as he rose from his seat. "I'll let Kuwabara know I'm leaving," Kurama said. Hiei nodded and waited for Kurama to return.

"Do we sneak out the back way like last time?" Kurama asked once he rejoined the fire apparition. "Karasu has some one watching both entrances," Hiei responded. "They're low class, I should be able to control them with my jagon," "The back door is this way," Kurama said. The fire apparition followed the fox to the back door of the club. "Wait here," Hiei instructed. Kurama slipped out of view as Hiei went out the back door. He removed the headband covering his third eye. Just as he suspected, the low class apparitions easily fell under his spell. Within moments they were asleep and would awaken remembering nothing. Hiei replaced the bandanna the opened the door and signaled Kurama to come out. The duo slipped away from the club, unnoticed by any of Karsu's men and headed to the hospital.

Thankfully, Karasu had not yet posted guards at the hospital. Both Hiei and Kurama took that as a sign that Yusuke was safe for the moment at least. They entered and quickly found the room the raven haired detective was in. Yusuke lay in a run of the mill hospital bed, heavily bandaged. Despite the fact that he'd obviously been burned, he looked relatively comfortable.

"What the hell happened to you?" Hiei asked. "I had a run in with Karasu's bombs," Yusuke answered. "I was askin' around and someone pointed out the warehouse Karasu was trying to buy," he explained. "I was checking it out from the outside when Karasu showed up," " He was pissed at the real estate agent. Someone outbid him and bought the place," Yusuke continued. "He unleashed one of his crazy bombs on the guy, and left before it was to go off," "I started to follow him, when the building blew. Next thing I knew, I woke up here,"

Hiei scowled. "Did you find out anything else?" He asked. "I didn't find out where Sata is being held if that's what you mean," Yusuke answered. "…but it did sound as though she was still alive from what little I did manage to find out," Hiei nodded, obviously satisfied. "Be more careful next time Detective," he said. "The last thing I want is to take your job," Yusuke laughed. "If it weren't the only thing I'm good at, I wouldn't want my job either," "You're good at least one other thing," Hiei commented. "What?" Yusuke asked. "Pissing Keiko off," Hiei answered with a smirk. Kurama covered his mouth with his hand, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Yusuke groaned as he remembered that he had a date that night with her. "Don't worry Yusuke, I'm sure that Botan has already been dispatched to give her the bad news," Kurama said soothingly.

A moment later a nurse came in to give Yusuke some pain medication. Hiei and Kurama bid Yusuke farewell and returned to Hiei's apartment in silence. The fire apparition could tell that his friend was feeling guilty about Yusuke getting hurt. He decided to do something about it right away.

"It's not your fault Kurama," Hiei said softly as he sat beside Kurama on the sofa. "Yusuke got caught in the crossfire of Karasu's trap," "He wouldn't have been there if he weren't helping me," Kurama responded. "Yusuke was there because he _wanted _to help," Hiei corrected. "The Detective wouldn't have done such a thing for anyone," "I'm beginning to believe that the only one more protective of you right now is me," Hiei nearly bit his tongue as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that last part. Kurama gave him a questioning look, but Hiei ignored it.

"Listen, Karasu had it in for Yusuke because he was digging into his affairs," Hiei said." Now that Yusuke's in the hospital, Karasu may not go after him," "How did you know that Karasu had it in for Yusuke?" Kurama asked. "He told me," Hiei answered. "He paid me a little visit earlier today, and wanted me to tell Yusuke to lay off his investigation," Hiei raised his eyes to meet Kurama's. "He also wanted me to tell you that if you agree to be his lover and second in command that he would return Sata unharmed," He informed the redhead. "Where does he want me to meet him, and when?" Kurama asked softly. Hiei hesitated, he did not want the fox to fall into that madman's clutches. However, Kurama's pleading look completely crushed his resistance. "The Southside pier at midnight," Hiei answered.

Suddenly, Hiei saw the fox sitting at Karasu's side on a couch of some sort. Both were dressed in black, and Karasu had his arm possessively around the fox's now impossibly thin waist. It looked as though he hadn't been eating well for quite sometime. Kurama's once bright and lively eyes were dull and devoid of any light. His once warm and friendly face was emotionless and cold as a statue's. Karasu kissed the fox lustfully. Kurama returned the kiss, but it was mechanical, barren of any emotion. Kurama was nothing more than a living doll. The playful, intelligent, beauty Hiei knew no longer existed. All he saw was a near soulless shell.

"Hiei," Kurama said, snapping the fire apparition from his trance. Hiei blinked, his eyes refocusing on the redhead's handsome face. "Are you alright?" Kurama asked. "You blanked out for a second there," Hiei quickly realized that what he'd seen was a vision of what could happen in the future. It shook him deeply. There was no way he was going to let Kurama endure that fate. He would kill the fox himself first. Gently, he grasped Kurama's wrist. Hiei's haunted expression concerned his friend. He had never seen the fire apparition so pale and shaken. "Don't go to him Kurama," Hiei said softly. Kurama gazed at his friend sadly. "I have to Hiei, he will kill Sata if I don't," "_You_ will die if you do," Hiei responded.

Kurama blinked at his friend in surprise. "You know Karasu better than I," Hiei said. "Still, I know that he will stop at nothing to make you his slave," The fire apparition reached up and gently cupped Kurama's cheek in his hand. "I would be betraying us both if I allowed the fate I saw befall you," Hiei thought as he unconsciously leaned a bit closer. "I care for you too much to let that happen," he said gently. Kurama's eyes widened in shock for a moment, and regarded Hiei with warmth. "…and just how much _do_ you care for me?" Kurama asked, not sure why he had done so.

Hiei's heart thudded in his chest. He wanted to tell the fox how he truly felt, but was afraid that Kurama would reject him. What could the handsome silver fox want with him anyway? He had nothing to offer. Hiei had never before had a lover, so he had no experience in that department. He had no great title, no vast wealth, even his skill as a thief was inferior to Kurama's. All Hiei had to give was his heart, and he was certain that it was not enough.

"More than you'll ever know," Hiei answered. Kurama raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Was Kuronue right all those years ago?" he wondered. " Could Hiei really have feelings for me?" The fire apparition looked shyly away from Kurama's studious gaze. "Well, there's one way to find out," the fox thought. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Hiei's in a soft chaste kiss. The fire apparition's eyes widened in shock, and his cheeks began to feel warm as they slowly reddened. Knowing the fox was waiting for some sort of response, he leaned toward him and returned the kiss with a gentle, loving one of his own.

Kurama closed his eyes at the feel of Hiei's lips upon his own. He placed his arms around the smaller male and pulled him closer. "How long has it been since I've been kissed with such love and affection?" he wondered. "How long has it been since I last held someone in my arms," Too long, he realized. It felt so good to feel these sweet sensations after being without them for so many years. Kurama enjoyed the moment, certain he would never again feel the joy of holding someone in his arms or receiving a beloved's sweet kiss. To rescue Sata he would give up even this.

Using his spirit energy, he grew a Makai flower whose pollen acted as a sleeping powder. Within moments, Hiei would fall into a deep sleep to awaken hours later. Out of the corner of his eye Hiei spotted the plant, but it was too late, he had already inhaled the pollen. He felt himself begin to fade into sleep as Kurama's lips left his. "I'm sorry Hiei," Kurama whispered to him. "…but I must save my sister," Hiei tried to open his mouth and plead with the fox not to go, but his body wouldn't do as he demanded. It relaxed and he slipped into the darkness.

Hiei awoke with a start. He sat up slowly, his eyes scanning the room. He cursed softly as he looked at his watch. 11:50. If he was going to save Kurama he would have to do it quickly. He snatched his keys from the table and headed out the door. He decided to go on foot, since riding his motorcycle would take too long. Anyone who saw him as he raced toward the pier would think him nothing more than a fleeting shadow, a trick of the eyes. No matter what, he was determined to save Kurama. He would keep the fox out of Karasu's clutches by any means necessary.

* * *

"It's nice of you to join us Kurama," Karasu said as the handsome redhead walked onto the pier. The fox's jaw tightened as his adversary came into view. The raven haired fiend had Sata pressed against him like a human shield, a dagger pressed to her neck. "Release her," Kurama demanded. "Just as soon as you surrender yourself to me," Karasu responded. "What harm could releasing her do?" Kurama asked. "You know I will do nothing to jeopardize my sister, am I not already at your mercy?" Karasu gave a slight nod of agreement. "You have a point," he said. "I will release her, but try anything and I will not hesitate to end her life before your eyes," Kurama nodded in agreement and Karasu removed the dagger from Sata's neck. He gave the vixen a rough shove forward and Sata ran to her older brother's open arms. 

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked. Sata nodded and Kurama gently wrapped his arms around her. His mind sighed with relief. He had been worried nearly out of his mind about her. "You aren't hurt?" Kurama asked. Sata shook her head. "They didn't hurt me Kura," she assured him. "Karasu wouldn't let them," Kurama could feel his sister's shoulders shake with silent sobs. He knew she had been very afraid. He could still smell the sent of fear emanating from her. "Sata, I want you to get out of here," Kurama whispered in her ear. "Go to the club and tell Kuwabara to get word to Yusuke that he and Hiei are to watch over you," "What about you?" Sata asked. Kurama gently kissed his younger sister's forehead. "Go now," he said. Sata searched her brother's eyes for some sort of answer, but finding none quickly obeyed. Without a backward glance she ran.

Hiei watched as Sata ran from the pier. As soon as she was a safe distance away, he leapt into action. He landed catlike in front of Kurama with his sword drawn, seeming to appear out of nowhere. Karasu scowled. "This does not concern you," he said. "You kidnapped my friend's sister, then injured my partner, and now you want to enslave my friend. I'd say it _does_ concern me," Hiei replied icily. "You wish to kill me then?" Karasu responded as several one eyed bat winged creatures appeared. "You're welcome to try,"

Heat radiated off Hiei's body forcing the bombs Karasu created to explode around their creator. The headband covering Hiei's third eye seemed to melt away as it too succumbed to the heat. Karasu leapt into the air seeming to vanish before Kurama's eyes. Hiei was able to see him however and leapt to protect Kurama before Karasu could land behind the fox. He knocked Kurama to the ground and brought his sword up, slashing the fiend across the chest. Karasu staggered back, clutching his wound. Hiei vanished from Karasu's sight appearing right in front of his face in the blink of an eye.

The fire apparition began to take on a more demonic form as his skin changed from a sun kissed brown to a forest green. Eyes appeared all over his body as the tips of his ears and fangs lengthened. With the power of his third eye amplified, he could easily read Karasu's mind. Hiei could see what the fiend had in store for his beloved fox and it angered him all the more.

Despite Hiei's rising anger, he managed to keep his energy level from rising. His eyes were ablaze with his anger however, seeming to be flames themselves. He glanced sidelong at Kurama once and the fox shuddered. The very flames of Hell seemed to burn in the fire apparition's eyes. Still, even then Kurama could not pity Karasu. He would be lucky if Hiei didn't kill him.

Killing Karasu would be letting him off too easy. Hiei knew that well, and with all his strength resisted his urge to rid the world of the violet eyed fiend. Brutally, he ripped the images that infuriated him from Karasu's mind. He implanted several, far more disturbing and painful ones in their place. Karasu screamed in agony as Hiei's psychic blow hit home. The raven haired fiend fell to his knees, and soon passed out.

Hiei's appearance began to return to normal. He pulled a pair of Spirit Cuffs specially designed to block both spirit and demon energy. With an air of satisfaction, Hiei placed them upon Karasu's wrists and said the incantation to activate them. He then turned to Kurama. "You should go and see about Sata," Hiei said softly. Kurama mutely nodded. Hiei then turned his back to the fox and pulled out his communicator. As he made arrangements with Koemna for Karasu's transport, Kurama vanished into the night.

* * *

Seven days, Hiei could hardly believe that one mere week had passed since Kurama had reentered his life. Sadly, Hiei had only seen the fox twice since his encounter with Karasu. Yet, each night he came to the Sub Rosa club in hopes of speaking to Kurama, to no avail. Hiei wasn't sure if Kurama was trying to avoid him or not. He hoped not. Hiei also wondered why Kurama had kissed him. Had it just been a distraction, or did the fox share his feelings? 

He remembered the way Kurama had made him melt that night, how he couldn't keep his lips from telling the fox what he wanted to know. He also remembered the protectiveness and possessiveness he felt , the anger at the thought that Karasu dared try to hurt Kurama, dared to try and enslave him.

Hiei had rarely let himself become close to anyone. Out of the chosen few Hiei called his friends, Kurama had always been the closest to his heart, and the first he was willing to give his heart to. 

There was no question that Kurama cared for him a great deal. He saw it in his eyes, his smile and the warmth in his voice. Hiei wondered if after all these years it could have blossomed into love.

Kurama gently rested his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Have you come to see me?" He asked. "You know I have," Hiei answered. "Let's go where we can talk privately then," Kurama suggested. Hiei gave a slight nod of agreement, his heart thudding in his chest. He rose from his seat and followed Kurama backstage.

"I'm sorry it's taken me this long to see you," Kurama said apologetically as they entered his dressing room. "I've been packing our things, Sata absolutely refuses to return to the apartment," "Where will you go?" Hiei asked as he sat down on the small sofa. "I'm not sure yet," Kurama said tiredly as he sat beside the shorter male. "At this point, any place but here sounds good," Hiei gently took Kurama's hand in his. His eyes silently pleaded with the fox not to go. Kurama threaded his fingers through Hiei's, interlocking them.

Hiei had seen the gesture between Kurama and Kuronue many times. Dare he hope the fox loved him?

"Hiei, when you said that you cared for me, did you mean that you love me?" Kurama asked softly Hiei's mouth went dry. Should he tell the truth and risk the handsome redhead breaking his heart? Hiei found he had no choice. One look into Kurama's eyes and he couldn't help but confess the truth. "Yes," Hiei murmured. "I love you," Kurama looked thoughtful for a moment. "Kuronue told me years ago that you did," he said. "I didn't really believe him then, but now I see he was right," "What about you Kurama?" Hiei asked softly. "What do you feel?" Kurama leaned forward and captured Hiei's lips in a loving kiss. "I love you too," Kurama said once the kiss was broken.

He smiled mischievously at Hiei. "Would you believe that I realized it when you left me and Kuronue?" he asked. Hiei's eyes widened in surprise. "I imagine Kuronue didn't take that too well," Hiei commented. Kurama chuckled. "He said only I would fall in love with the both of you," Hiei smiled. "He would be glad to know that we've found each other again," he said. Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Does this mean you'll stay?" Hiei asked. "I don't know," Kurama answered. "Sata and I have no where permanent to stay right now. I doubt she feels safe here any more," "If I could show you someplace where Sata might feel safer, would you stay?" Hiei asked. "Yes," Kurama answered. "Come to my place tomorrow and I'll take you," Hiei instructed as he started to rise.

Kurama gently grasped Hiei's wrist. "Stay," Kurama murmured. "Have a drink with me," Hiei smirked. "Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?" he teased. "Now Hiei, you know I wouldn't do a thing like that," Kurama said as he leaned toward the shorter male. "I want you fully coherent and begging for more, not too drunk to remember," Kurama purred sensually. Hiei's cheeks turned red at the mental images the fox's words conjured. He hoped Sata would feel safe enough at Genkai's, so that she and Kurama would stay in town. Hiei did _not_ want to ask Koemna's permission to go with the two youko, after all he was on parole and did not want to wind up in a Makai prison. Kurama winked at him as he rose and headed for the door to get some drinks. Hiei couldn't help but think that being in a relationship with Kurama would prove interesting indeed and that he would love every last moment of it.


End file.
